Rockstar Series of Alternate Universes 4
by LexusGrey
Summary: Abbie is a cop. Olivia is an ADA. Alex is a criminal. WARNINGS: lots of kink.


**Prompt 04. Cop/ADA/Perp**

"Detective Carmichael. You rang?"

"Hey," Abbie said, grinning up at Olivia, the ADA for her unit. "The suspect's in two. She'll put out if you drop the charges."

Olivia blinked. "What? Abbie, why would I want to drop the ch--"

Abbie stood up and interrupted. "Just wait. Come on, let's do it."

Olivia followed the Detective to Interrogation Room two, and stiffened rigidly at the sight of their suspect. Oh. God. Now she had seen some formidable women during her stint as the ADA for the Manhattan SVU, but this one defied reality. She wore a nice pantsuit and boots, all black, which on most people would seem depressing, but on this woman it just served to bring more attention to her pale skin, piercing blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. Hair which was pulled into an impossibly tight french twist, kicking the sophistication of her appearance up a notch, as if she weren't already pristinely perfect. It was hard to believe she was a criminal, but the evidence was very solid.

Alexandra Cabot sat amusing herself by trying to count the holes in the ceiling's tiles. As such, she was leaned back in a chair with her feet propped up on the table. She looked up as the detective returned, this time with an accomplice. She knew who that was... That was ADA Olivia Benson. She was always on the front page for one win or another. Alex wondered if she was on the take like the last ADA she'd dealt with in this unit. If not, she could be in real trouble here. But at least Carmichael played ball.

Abbie walked over and knocked Alex's boots off the table. "On your feet," she ordered.

Alex eyed her just long enough to communicate her displeasure, but not long enough to require a repeat, and then slowly got to her feet.

"This is the ADA, Olivia Benson." When Alex didn't respond, Abbie smacked her upside the back of her head. "Were you raised in a barn, Cabot? Say hello."

Alex growled, watching Abbie lock the door and draw the blinds. She turned to Olivia and nodded curtly. "Hello."

"Yeah," Olivia said warily, trying to decide what to make of the situation. She wasn't stupid, it was obvious that the suspect and the detective knew each other, but it could just be due to prior arrests.

Abbie smacked the back of Alex's head again. "Do I have to put you on your knees? Where are your manners?"

"Detective," Olivia said in surprise. She wasn't sure exactly what her next sentence should be, but it didn't matter because Ms. Cabot clearly understood what Detective Carmichael wanted.

Alex hissed through clenched teeth and turned back to the ADA. "Hello, Ma'am," she corrected herself tersely.

Olivia eyed her suspiciously, then Abbie. "What exactly is going on here?"

Abbie got that cheshire-cat grin that Olivia loved to hate. "She wants you to drop the charges. I told her she'll have to convince you." The detective stepped closer to their suspect and roughly grabbed a handful of her hair, destroying the french twist in the process, letting blonde hair loose to tumble around Alex's shoulders.

Alex yelped in surprise, not having expected that. "What?" she snapped irritatedly.

"Are you going to cooperate for the strip search or am I going to have to cuff you?"

Olivia's eyes went wide as she watched the scene in front of her. Carmichael had one dark brow raised, a smirk pulling at her lips, and her police-issue handcuffs dangling from one fingertip.

The ADA couldn't help but be intrigued by the apparent possibilities here. Abbie obviously knew the treatment would be welcomed or she wouldn't have risked it. Alex's eyes danced with mirth, which did not go unnoticed by Liv. How in the hell did Abbie work this out? It wasn't a game, she knew the charges against Ms. Cabot were real...

"My crime was hardly violent, Carmichael," Alex said bitingly. "You just get off on trussing me up."

The comment earned Alex an immediate, powerful slap across the face that knocked the air from her lungs in a rush. She bent over the table, leaning on her forearms, trying to catch her breath. Damn, that hurt. She'd almost forgotten how rough Carmichael liked to play. And she had no idea what to expect from Benson. But the ADA hadn't yet intervened on her behalf, which meant she probably wasn't going to, which meant that Alex had a good chance of walking free after they tag-teamed her. Good. She didn't feel like calling her lawyer.

Abbie grinned, tossing the handcuffs to Olivia, whom she had observed make the transition from shocked to interested. "Truss her up," she drawled, giving Alex a good smack on the ass.

Olivia snatched the cuffs out of the air and stepped up to the table. "Hands behind your back," she ordered. Hmm... she could have been a cop.

Alex jumped at the swat, but out of surprise, not pain. She'd had much worse. When Olivia spoke to her, though, an unexpected jolt ran through her as she complied, obediently placing her hands behind her back.

"Looks like she wants to be your little bitch, Liv," Abbie observed with a rakish grin.

Alex knew better than to speak up, but her temper flared silently and she flexed her jaw a few times. She didn't have to wait long before the cold steel restraints encircled her wrists and bound them tightly.

"What do you say, bitch?" Abbie snapped, not pleased with her prisoner's behavior.

Shit. Alex wanted to stand up and kick the detective so hard she'd swallow her teeth. However, that would get her nowhere, and she really wanted to go somewhere. Other than prison. So with a calming breath, she stood and faced Olivia, dropping to her knees in front of the ADA. "Thank you, Ma'am," she said as respectfully as she could manage.

Olivia was not prepared for the rush of adrenaline that caused, but she dealt with it admirably, trying to settle into the position she was being offered. "For what?" she urged, a quirkly half-grin gracing her lips.

Gah! She was at the mercy of two sadists. Or at least one sadist and one apparent sadist. For all she knew, Olivia could be bluffing, testing the waters, and then she'd ease up. Now... how the hell was she supposed to answer that question? Thanks for cuffing me? If she said that it'd come out dripping with sarcasm. She finally settled on a non-verbal answer, shuffling forward on her knees and nuzzling her cheek submissively against Olivia's thigh.

Olivia dropped a hand on the back of the blonde's head, removing the claw clip that was still trying to hold her hair up, and tossing it into one corner of the room. The move was executed in an attempt to hide the arousal that crashed through her at Alex's act. What in the hell had Abbie's little gift awakened in her? Now that all of Alex's hair was free, she squeezed a handful and gave an upward tug, and Alex got to her feet. "Up against the wall," she instructed in a husky voice, giving the blonde a shove in that direction. And again Alex obeyed without question. God, that was making her wet.

Abbie, who had been watching curiously, grinned at the new development and spoke up. "Are you ready to search her, Liv? I'll hold her for you... she might struggle."

Alex bore the indignity with grace, refusing to rise to Carmichael's bait. She stood still, pressed lightly against the wall.

"Here," Abbie said, unclipping a small folded blade from her belt and opening it for Olivia. "For the blouse and jacket."

At that, Alex did struggle against Abbie's hold, until she felt Olivia pressed flush against her body, hot breath tickling her ear as the ADA whispered into it.

"If you fight, you're gonna get cut..."

"It's a six-hundred dollar jacket!" Alex hissed angrily.

Abbie interceded, turning Alex around to face them and slapping her, hard. "You don't talk back," she reminded the prisoner, and then looked at Olivia. "If she does it again, it's your call."

Olivia nodded and spun Alex around again, running the flat of the blade over the back of her neck.

Alex froze, a shiver running through her at the knowledge of what she was being touched with. Her cheek was throbbing with the pain of being slapped twice, and her senses were on full alert. Would Olivia really cut her if she fought? Would that be a bad thing? She shivered again, this time at her own thoughts.

With two smooth slices, Olivia cut the sleeves of Alex's jacket and blouse open, and the garments fell to the floor in an expensive pile. The ADA stood back to admire the sculpted planes of Alexandra's back, sinewy muscle barely noticeable beneath flawless skin. "No bra," she noticed, closing the knife and handing it back to Abbie. "Gorgeous."

Alex was flattered by the praise, which pissed her off. "Glad you approve," she said dryly under her breath.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, recalling what Abbie had said a few minutes earlier, and twirling Alex slowly around, staring into her tempestuous blue eyes. "How many times do you want to get slapped?" she asked, applying her palm sharply to Alex's face, aggravating the red marks already there.

Alex gasped, blinking a few times, genuinely surprised that Olivia had slapped her. She expected it from Abbie, but it was different coming from ADA Benson. She drew in several harsh breaths, unable to look Olivia in the eye... she was either too embarrassed at having to be disciplined or too embarrassed at being so suddenly turned on. The lawyer would be able to see either one.

Olivia forced Alex to her knees with a firm grip on her hair, squeezing it even tighter when she heard the softest whimper. She held the position for a moment, just standing above Alexandra, breathing hard.

Alex tried to nuzzle Olivia's thigh, but she was held back, and she whimpered again, following the quiet noise with an apology. "I'm sorry, Ma'am," she whispered. "I'll be a good girl..." She tried to lean forward again, and this time Olivia let her... she rubbed her cheek back and forth lightly against Liv's inner thigh. The lawyer's slacks were smooth and felt so nice against her burning skin. She placed a reverent kiss there, then murmured again, "I'm sorry."

Abbie smirked, though she would not admit that she was a little taken aback by Alex's reaction to Olivia's dominance. She wasn't surprised at Olivia's actions, though - she knew the lawyer had it in her. Which is why she chose to invite Liv to this little soiree. She'd had Alex plenty of times, and the blonde had been resistant at first to play her submissive, but slowly came to understand that if she wanted the documentation of her arrests to disappear, then she played by Abbie's rules. Alex had been the one to offer sex in exchange for dropped charges, however. Abbie just took it to the next level. But now, with Olivia, Alex seemed to just fall into the role, hard. The detective had to say, it was hot.

Olivia was almost overwhelmed with the emotional charge Alex's words and actions caused in her. She was at a loss for what to say or how to respond, and was very grateful when Abbie came to her rescue.

"What do you think she should do about your behavior, girl?" Abbie asked Alex in her Texan drawl.

Guh. Goddamnit, Carmichael. "I should be pu-- I should be punished," Alex stammered, closing her eyes and leaning closer to Olivia again.

So many ideas flashed through Olivia's mind at that moment, but most of them were not suitable for a relatively small transgression. Good old-fashioned would have to do. She reached down and undid Alex's button and zipper, then straightened. "Up. Get your pants down and bend over the table," she told Alexandra. "Are you wearing panties?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Alex said, starting to get to her feet and head for the table.

"Get those down too," Liv instructed, unbuckling her belt.

Alex did as she was told without complaint. It was a little hard to maneuver with her hands cuffed behind her back, but she managed, and carefully bent over the solid wood table, resting her cheek on the hard, cool surface. She was going to get a spanking. The thought excited her, though she knew it shouldn't, because she was being punished, not rewarded, and a guilty blush crept up her neck and colored her cheeks. She could feel Abbie and Olivia's eyes on her naked backside, and the vulnerable exposure sent a thrill up her spine. She really shouldn't be enjoying this - she had been naughty and displeased Olivia.

Abbie looked on, impressed, and content to just observe unless Olivia seemed to need something.

Liv pulled her belt free of her slacks and folded it in half, her loud, booted foosteps echoing throughout the room as she walked slowly over to the contrite Ms. Cabot. "Do you have anything to say before I get started?" she asked, laying a hand on Alex's back.

"No Ma'am, my behavior was inexcusable," Alex whispered, wishing she could arch into the touch, but staying perfectly still.

Olivia took a slow, deep breath in through her nose and let it out through her mouth. "All right," she acknowledged, then stepped back to begin the punishment.

Olivia had good aim, Alex noted with a wince as the belt cracked across the middle of her ass. "One," she counted. "Thank you, Ma'am."

Liv blinked at the recitation, then realized how incredibly erotic and empowering it was, and she purred as excitement coursed through her veins. She swung again, her biceps flexing as she landed the second stroke just beneath the first, and watched the pale flesh turn pink under the assault.

Alex gritted her teeth, wishing she could grip the edge of the table. "Two," she ground out evenly. "Thank you, Ma'am." It hurt so nicely... guh.

Three, four and five overlaid the first two strokes, and Alex was breathing heavily by that point, a wonderful burning glow in her backside stoking the flames of her submission.

By twelve, Alex began to cry out with each blow, by sixteen she was crying out even louder, and by the time Olivia reached twenty, Alex was ashamedly close to climaxing, praying that no one would notice.

Olivia had no trouble noticing, and she attempted to slow her own breathing as she slid her belt back through the loops and buckled it in place. "You weren't supposed to enjoy that," she said disapprovingly.

Alex choked back a sob, closing her eyes as her body trembled. "I'm so sorry Ma'am, I tried not to," she confessed, completely humiliated at her lack of control over her reactions.

"You should have told me you enjoy spankings," Liv countered.

Alex knew she was right, and she had no excuse. "Please Ma'am, I wasn't thinking clearly," she pled, tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't stand the disappointed look on Olivia's face. The pull to please this woman was undeniably strong. Alex didn't know where it came from, she only knew that it was there.

Abbie cleared her throat and spoke up on Olivia's behalf. "She doesn't enjoy it in the ass," she revealed pointedly, unhooking her nightstick from her belt and tossing it to Olivia. "Cries like a baby."

Liv caught it and turned to Alex when she heard the blonde's impassioned outburst.

"NO! No, please, please don't!" she begged, her voice thick with the threat of tears as she shook her head back and forth.

"You don't think you deserve to be punished?" Liv asked, lifting a brow.

"I do, I know I do, but please, I'm sorry, please don't do that," she rambled quickly.

"Keys," Olivia said to Abbie, and when they were thrown her way she unlocked the cuffs and laid them beside Alex on the table. "If you don't consent, you're free to go. The charges are dropped."

For some reason, that thought was even worse than the thought of accepting the humiliating punishment, and her eyes frantically darted to Olivia's. "No! I'll take the punishment, I promise... please don't make me go."

Now *that* absolutely fucking stunned Abbie, and she sat staring with her mouth slightly open.

"Good," Olivia said, quite surprised herself, even without having known Alex as long as Abbie apparently had. She walked around to the other side of the table and held the nightstick to Alex's lips. "Open up. Get it wet, you'll need it."

Alex, the big bad money launderer for the mob, started to cry as she opened her mouth, doing as Olivia told her.

Liv had a fleeting pang of guilt when she saw the tears, but she reminded herself that Alex had just consented, and she was here of her own free will now. And she certainly did deserve a punishment.

When the nightstick was wet enough, Olivia pulled it out of the tearful blonde's mouth and moved back around behind her, resisting the urge to lean down and kiss the small of her back. She did not intend to be rough, but she did not intend to be tender, either. She instinctively knew that Alex wanted to be put in her place, and she would admit that she really wanted to be the one to do it. So, with careful ease, she pressed the end of the nightstick between Alex's cheeks, feeling the initial resistance and pushing past it with a smooth, firm thrust.

Alex's tears immediately intensified, and she gripped the edge of the table, grateful at least for the ability to do that. It didn't hurt, but it was the one thing that really made her feel punished, for reasons she couldn't explain. In fact, physically it felt good, but she still hated it. And she cried, holding perfectly still like the good girl Olivia expected her to be. She cried harder when Olivia started to move the nightstick slowly in and out, exemplifying her disobedience like a scarlet letter. It lasted forever in her mind, but Olivia only punished her for sixty seconds, tops. When it was over, she hid her face in her hands, certain that everyone in the world now knew how bad she'd been. But then, as if Olivia had somehow read her mind, she found herself enveloped in a warm, comforting embrace, her hair being stroked as her Mistress murmured soft words of reassurance in waves.

Abbie still hadn't moved or closed her mouth. And she had no intention of doing either.

Olivia soothed Alex back into serenity, quite satisfied that the blonde had learned her lesson. She had no idea where her instincts were coming from, but this whole situation just felt natural to her. Once Alex had calmed, Liv kissed her forehead and set her on her feet. "Be a good girl and take off your boots so we can get you all the way out of those pants and panties, hmm?" she said gently with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am," Alex nodded, leaning down to unzip her boots, then stepping out of them, along with her pants and panties. Then, not knowing what Olivia wanted of her next, she just stood with her hands clasped behind her back, staring at the floor.

Liv reached out and took Alex by the elbow, pulling her in close as she took a seat on the table, wrapping her legs around the blonde's hips. She noticed Alex blushing, and that made her grin. "Beautiful," she breathed, leaning forward to place a kiss in the hollow of Alexandra's throat.

Alex purred at the affection, her knees shaking a little as she stood between Olivia's legs. The ADA's lips were so soft... She blushed harder at the compliment, squirming a bit under Liv's approving gaze. She already felt so much better... she was forgiven, Olivia was proud of her, she didn't have to leave. However, she didn't even want to hazard a guess at what Abbie Carmichael was thinking right now. She had always given Abbie such a hard time, making the cop work for her submission, but now with Olivia, she just rolled over and spread 'em, so to speak. Abbie was probably pissed. But it's not like she'd planned this. Hell she didn't even know how it happened, it just did. She had just fallen instantly in over her head as soon as Olivia had told her to put her hands behind her back. She'd probably even sport the woman's collar if she pulled one out.

"Aww, isn't she cute, Abbie?" Liv asked, ruffling Alex's hair.

"She'd be even cuter with her face buried between your thighs," Abbie replied with a little chuckle to herself.

"Oh God, please," Alex rasped, her throat suddenly drained of all moisture as she tried to swallow back a groan.

Liv raised a very amused eyebrow and threw a smirk to Abbie. "I don't know, Detective. I don't think she's interested."

Now at that, Alex didn't even try to suppress her groan. "Yes I am," she countered, though she knew that they both already knew that.

"Well, she says she's interested, but I don't believe her. You should make her prove it."

Olivia nodded in agreement, her brown eyes twinkling as she turned back to Alex. "Prove it."

"How?" Alex asked, her voice coming out all airy and breathless.

Olivia stood up and pointed to the ground in front of her. "Get down on your hands and knees and lick my boots."

GUH. It was a miracle that Alex didn't fall over and smack her head against the concrete. Her muscles went rigid as she let a shiver pass through her, and after making sure she still had the ability to move any and all of her body parts, she slowly lowered herself to her hands and knees on the cold, hard floor, murmuring "yes Ma'am" so quietly that Olivia almost didn't catch it. From there, she dropped her head and carefully ran her tongue over one shiny black boot, focusing only on pleasing Olivia and not on the slightly unpleasant taste of the leather.

Olivia grinned as she stared down at Alex, trying to justify the thrill this gave her, but she soon gave up that fight and just enjoyed it. When she was satisfied that Alexandra had properly performed her duties, she spoke. "Now take them off."

Alex nuzzled her way under the cuff of Liv's slacks, grabbing the zipper of one boot with her teeth and dragging it down, then repeating the action on the other side. She used her hands to gently remove each one, placing them beneath the table, then returned to her hands and knees in front of Olivia.

"Sit back on your heels and watch," Liv commanded in a sultry voice, giving Abbie a look that clearly invited her closer.

Abbie swaggered toward Olivia, stopping to give Alex's hair a sharp tug before continuing around behind Liv. She stepped close, pulling Liv back against her as Alex looked on with an unreadable expression.

Olivia tilted her head to the side, offering up her neck to Abbie, who kissed a trail of heat from her shoulder to her ear, slipping her tongue inside, back out, along the lobe, sucking it between her teeth and nibbling with a lazy purr. She pulled away only to smirk down at Alex as she slid her hands beneath Olivia's sweater, snaking them up to cup her breasts and squeeze.

As Olivia let out a soft moan, leaning her head back on Abbie's shoulder, Alex glared intensely at the detective, wishing she could wipe the smirk off of her infuriatingly beautiful face. She wanted to touch Olivia so badly, and they were deliberately torturing her for no reason... it wasn't fair! And the way Abbie was touching the ADA made Alex angry - she wasn't doing it to make Olivia feel good, she was only doing it to inspire jealousy, which was working like a charm. Her jaw tightened in an attempt to keep quiet, but her eyes spoke volumes, shooting daggers at Abbie.

"Oh stop it, Cabot, you look like a petulant child," Abbie scolded with a laugh, teasing Olivia's nipples with her fingertips.

Alex growled, which prompted Abbie to abandon the little charade and walk to her, backhanding her sharply with a growl of her own.

Alex cried out, the force of the blow sending her back to her hands and knees, her blonde hair falling forward over her shoulders to hide her face as she tried to breathe. She reminded herself that she didn't have to take that from Abbie anymore this time, and she quickly got up, returning the favor.

Alex had never really fought back, and Abbie was too stunned to do anything for a few seconds. When she regained her wits, she was about to advance on the blonde, but Olivia intervened. She stood between the two of them and addressed Alex first. "You know better than that. You've already been punished once. Is this your way of saying you'd like to leave?"

Alex thought about it. She was livid with Abbie, and the urge to pound her face in was still quite strong. But she was so drawn to Olivia... and God how she wanted to touch her, taste her, please her... more than she'd ever wanted to do it for anyone. "I..."

Abbie interrupted. She was pissed, but she understood where Alex was coming from, and she was certainly not about to fuck up Olivia's chances at taking her home. Hell, she'd been waiting for the day Olivia got laid. The ADA needed it more than anyone she currently kept company with. "Stop," she told Alex, holding out a hand, and then leaned in to whisper in Olivia's ear. "You owe me, Benson." And she spun on her heels and left.

Olivia smirked, but her amusement faded as she turned back to Alex. "You realize that if you ever raise a hand to me like that, then being fucked in the ass will be the least of your worries, right?" she warned.

Alex swallowed with difficulty past the lump in her throat and slowly nodded her head. "Yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry."

"You seem to be sorry an awful lot. Do you enjoy misbehaving or can you just not help it?"

Alex looked down at the floor, ashamed at having to be scolded like a novice. "She just makes me so m--"

"Don't you dare try to blame your bad behavior on Abbie," Liv interrupted sharply. "You've already lost your chance to touch me today."

"Noooo!" Alex whined before she could stop herself. The thought of not being able to touch her Mistress was just too frustratingly painful.

"You *do* sound like a child," Olivia agreed with Abbie's earlier statement. "You also sound like you want to spend the night tied to my bed, watching me fuck Abbie until the sun comes up."

Alex gasped, wanting to assure Olivia that she was quite mistaken, but she knew that anything she said would just be used against her, so she bit her lip, trying to look cute instead.

Olivia laughed and picked up Alex's clothes, walking over to her and holding them out. "All right... how about just spending the night tied to my bed?" The real test of Alex's sincerity - did the blonde want to go home with her?

Alex closed her eyes, sucking in a breath, getting a vivid mental picture of the scenario, and she very much wanted to spend the night tied to Olivia's bed. She nodded her head, opening her eyes and smiling shyly. "Yes, Ma'am, that sounds wonderful."

"Good," Liv replied with a grin. "Get dressed."

Fin


End file.
